


Mi esencial

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, France (Country), Love Confessions, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Cuando Yuri había visto la cama, tenía que admitir de haberse sentido un poco desorientado.Al final, sin hablar la lengua no era imposible encontrar incomprensiones. Sólo era un incidente, nada más que un incidente.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Mi esencial

**Mi esencial**

Cuando Yuri había visto la cama, tenía que admitir de haberse sentido un poco desorientado.

Yuya no había comentado mucho, sólo había reído y dicho que se habían equivocado en la recepción, antes de apresurarse al baño para lavarse.

El menor se había quedado en la habitación, mirándose alrededor confundido, pero al final había decidido de no preocuparse mucho.

Al final, sin hablar la lengua no era imposible encontrar incomprensiones. Sólo era un incidente, nada más que un incidente.

Se cambió y acostó, cerrando los ojos y escuchando el ruido de Yuya que hurgaba en sus cosas, reconociendo sus habitudes sólo por el sonido.

Cuando el mayor se acostó también, Yuri se puso nervioso.

Estar juntos durante ese viaje le había ya dado unos problemas. Y unos problemas le había dado compartir la habitación con él, sin tener ni un momento de tregua por la presencia del mayor.

Ahora que estaban en la misma cama, que Yuri podía percibir el calor de su piel bajo las sábanas, estaba sin duda demasiado por él.

Suspiró hondo, listo a que le tomara más tiempo que lo normal para dormirse, y se arregló la almohada bajo la cabeza, cuando notó que Takaki estaba girado de su lado.

“¿Qué pasa, Yuya?” preguntó, levantándose un poco para mirarlo.

El mayor parecía tan tenso como a él; tenía los bordes de la almohada apretados en los dedos, los ojos fijos en él, el aire para nada relajado.

“Nada No… no estoy acostumbrado a dormir en una cama matrimonial, eso es todo.” contestó Takaki, tirándose la manta encima a los hombros, pero sin girarse del otro lado.

Yuri se giró, suspirando, mirándolo en los ojos.

“Considerando lo que pasó, alégrate que encontramos un hotel, ¿no?” preguntó, levantando una ceja.

Se había esperado que Yuya respondiera, también que le dijera que era sólo su culpa si se habían encontrado en esa situación, pero no lo hizo.

El mayor se quedó en silencio, encogiéndose de hombros. Yuri, perdiendo la paciencia, se giró otra vez, tratando de hacer lo mejor para fingir de dormir.

No sabía cuánto tiempo hubiera pasado, probablemente unos minutos, cuando sintió a Yuya moverse hacia de él y sus brazos alrededor de la cintura.

Se quedó quieto unos segundos, tratando de comprender que significare ese gesto.

Sintió a Yuya apoyar la frente contra su nuca, sintió el aliento contra la piel, y le gustó.

Despacio, levantó la mano hacia las del mayor, entrelazadas en su esternón, y se puso a acariciarlas con las yemas, apoyándose contra de él.

“Yuya...” murmuró, pero Takaki lo hizo callar antes que pudiera decirle algo.

Pues Yuri se giró hacia de él, quedándose rodeado por sus brazos, sin querer escaparse del agarre, del calor improviso.

Se miraron en los ojos, y le pareció no tener éxito de respirar cuando el mayor se acercó más y lo besó.

Sintió la suavidad de sus labios, y su calor, y se sorprendió descubriendo que eran como siempre los había imaginado.

Cuando Yuya se alejó su cara estaba roja y la expresión culpable.

“Lo siento, Yuri.” murmuró. “Lo siento, pero no puedo. Hace cuando llegamos en Francia estoy buscando la manera correcta de decírtelo, de decirte lo que pensé durante meses. Yuri, yo...”

Se paró, tragando, más y más avergonzado, pues Yuri sacudió la cabeza como para decir que no hacía falta que siguiera.

Tímidamente se acercó otra vez, volvió a besarlo, llevando los brazos en su pecho, apretándose contra de él, abriendo la boca y buscando su lengua con la propia.

Yuya pareció relajarse, y se puso a acariciarlo despacio a lo largo de la espalda, bajando las manos hasta el borde del pijama, subiendo bajo el tejido, quitándoselo, volviendo pronto a rozarle los hombros y las escapulas, gimiendo bajo contra su boca cuando sintió los dedos del menor moverse de su pecho hasta abajo.

Yuri dejó deslizar la mano bajo la pretina de los pantalones, aguantando la respiración cuando encontró con la palma la piel tensa de la erección del mayor.

Lo acarició despacio, todavía mirándole la cara, sin perderse ni una de sus expresiones, disfrutando la sensación de tener el control sobre su placer, y de tener finalmente la posibilidad de estar cerca de él de esa manera que hasta ahora sólo había imaginado.

Era real, ahora. Era real la piel de Yuya contra la suya, era real su aliento irregular, eran reales sus uñas contra la espalda.

Él era real, y aunque Yuri quisiera oír la continuación de la frase que había interrumpido unos minutos atrás, aún mayor era la gana de seguir sintiéndose tocar por esas manos, sentirse tomar, dejar que Yuya hiciera con él todo lo que quería, porque lo había querido por tanto tiempo que había olvidado cuando hubiera empezado.

Yuya le hizo señal de pararse, el tiempo que le tomó para liberarse de la ropa y hacer lo mismo con la suya, y luego lo hizo tumbar con la espalda contra el colchón y se puso encima a él.

Se quedó así unos segundos más, llevando la mano a su cara y acariciándola despacio, antes de bajarse con la boca en su garganta, en la clavícula, en el esternón, más y más abajo, atacando esa piel blanca y dejando marcas rojizas al pasaje de la lengua y los dientes.

Yuri gemía bajo para esas atenciones, no teniendo éxito de evitar de empujar las caderas contra de él, haciéndole entender cuanto tuviera gana.

Y Yuya se apresuró, llevando la mano a su sexo, moviéndola unos minutos mientras la lengua seguía bajándose en el pecho el menor hasta el ingle, siguiéndolo hasta que no encontró sus dedos.

Cerró los labios alrededor de su erección, llevando la mano a la boca de Yuri, haciéndosela abrir, dejando que pasara la lengua en las falanges, malicioso, bañándolas lo bastante.

Yuya levantó la cabeza, encantado por sus movimientos aparentemente involuntarios, y después de un poco de tiempo más llevó los dedos a su abertura, forzando para que uno se moviera adentro.

Vio a Chinen tenderse, y trató de ser lo más delicado posible mientras movía el dedo dentro de él con movimientos estudiados, circulares, tratando de hacerlo acostumbrar a su presencia antes de añadir un segundo dedo.

El menor poco a poco se acostumbró a la intrusión, y trató de relajarse como podía.

No era el fastidio, sino la idea de no ser suficiente para Yuya, de descubrir que lo había deseado por tanto tiempo pudiera revelarse un fracaso.

Estaba nervioso, y no quería que el mayor se diera cuenta.

Llevó una mano entre su pelo, tratando de resistir al instinto de empujarlo contra de sí, y lo tiró para que se levantara, para que lo mirara en los ojos.

“Basta, Yuya.” murmuró, mientras el mayor se salía los ojos y se arrodillaba entre sus piernas, privándolo bruscamente del calor de la boca y de los dedos dentro de él.

“Oh. ¿Basta?” preguntó, inseguro. “Perdóname, creía... creía que te gustara. Que estuviera bien.”

Yuri frunció el entrecejo, antes de entender; le puso un brazo alrededor del cuello, tirándolo cerca y echándose a reír.

Lo besó rápido, antes de sacarle la frente con el dedo.

“Quería decir.” explicó, bajando la voz. “Que está bien así, que estoy listo.” sonrió, apoyando la frente contra la suya. “Y para que conste, sí, me estaba gustando. Mucho.” añadió, mordiéndose un labio, empujándose más contra de él.

Yuya lo besó otra vez, más impetuoso, siguiendo besándolo mientras le cogía las caderas y dejaba que se sentara encima a él, las piernas entrelazadas detrás de su espalda, el pecho que adhiriera contra el suyo.

“Yuri...” murmuró bajo, cerrando los ojos y gimiendo mientras el menor se movía contra su erección.

Esta vez fue el menor que lo hizo callar, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Luego, Yuya. Luego.” susurró, y pronto fue obligado a morderse un labio para aguantar un grito cuando sintió a Yuya penetrarlo, despacio, empujando dentro de él un poco a la vez.

Inclinó la cabeza, echando el peso atrás cuando lo sintió enteramente dentro de sí, acentuando la sensación de calor, sintiendo su cuerpo abrirse lentamente para dar sitio al mayor de moverse.

Yuya no esperó mucho tiempo para empezar a empujar; movió las caderas contra las de Yuri, teniendo las manos firme en sus muslos y haciendo que él se moviera también, hasta que no encontraron un ritmo que fuera bueno por ambos.

Y Yuri sentía a Yuya, lo sentía moverse dentro, sentía su piel contra la propia, y sentía de estar a punto de enloquecer.

Cerró los ojos para aferrarse a esa sensación, tratando de apretarse más al cuerpo del mayor, extendiendo las caderas al encuentro de su mano cuando se envolvió alrededor de su sexo, y al mismo tiempo se movió encima a él, cerca de perder el control.

Le apretó los brazos alrededor del cuello, ocultando la cara en su hombro y mordiéndolo para sofocar un grito cuando llegó al orgasmo, intenso, nada de similar a cualquier hubiera experimentado hasta ese momento.

No se dio tiempo de pensar, concentrándose como podía en él, mientras lo sentía cogerle las caderas y moverlo encima a sí sin problemas, como no pesara nada, empujando al mismo tiempo dentro de él hasta que no se corrió, aumentando la sensación de calor a que Chinen se aferró con todas sus fuerzas, esperando que nunca tuviera que desaparecer.

Se quedó sentado encima al mayor, apretado a él, sintiéndolo salir de su cuerpo y gimiendo contra su piel, para nada intencionado a dejarlo ir.

“¿Puedo, ahora?” lo oyó preguntarle, el aliento todavía no regular.

Yuri asintió, sonriendo, aunque Yuya no pudiera verlo.

“Te quiero, Yuri. Te quiero, y no puedes imaginar cuanto haya esperado para decírtelo. Lo intenté, pero la situación nunca me parecía la correcta y...” suspiró, alejándolo un poco para poderlo mirar en los ojos. “Te quiero.” repitió, en un susurro.

Yuri sentía su corazón latir más rápido que lo normal, y no sabía si fuera por el recién orgasmo o por las palabras del mayor, pero no le importaba.

Trataba de controlas los músculos de la cara, que no lo escucharon y lo hicieron sonreír, feliz.

“No pensaba que te lo habría oído decir, Yuya.” murmuró, soltando el agarre de las piernas detrás la espalda del mayor, arrodillándose entre las suyas. “Siempre pensé que fuera mejor no decir lo que sentía por ti, que no había posibilidad que pudiera sentir lo mismo por mí, pero...” rio bajo. “Fuimos bastante tontos, ¿verdad?”

Yuya sonrió también, improvisamente relajado por lo que le había dicho el menor.

“¿Pues...?” preguntó, hesitando, consciente de lo que sentía Yuri, pero al mismo tiempo deseando oírselo decir.

“Pues te quiero, Yuya. Te quiero con todo mi ser.” declaró Yuri, extrañamente solemne, volviendo con los brazos alrededor de su cuello y abrazándolo, y después de unos segundos los brazos de Yuya detrás de su espalda hicieron lo mismo con él.

Se quedaron abrazados mucho tiempo, hablando de lo que se habían guardado durante esos meses, y luego volvieron a besarse, a tocarse, sin tener éxito de estar lejos el uno del cuerpo del otro.

Cuando volvieron a tumbarse en la cama, Yuri dejó que su espalda adhiriera contra el pecho de Yuya, sintiendo sus brazos envolverle la cintura, apretándolo.

Un poco antes de cerrar los ojos vio la luz entrar de la ventana, y sonrió.

No importaba que fuera tarde, no importaba que sólo podía dormir un par de horas.

Estaba feliz.

De estar en Francia, de estar en esa cama, de estar con la persona que quería.

Y, finalmente, de sentir ese amor devuelto.

Cerró los ojos y se durmió, con el calor del sol mezclado a lo del cuerpo de Yuya contra su piel.

Era la sensación mejor que hubiera tenido en su vida.


End file.
